The present invention relates to a bathing cap, and to a method and an arrangement for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bathing cap, and to a method and an arrangement for manufacture of such bathing cap which closely and elastically fits the head of a user.
Bathing caps have been already proposed comprising body parts of a vulcanized caoutchouc or latex. The above caps have a sufficient elasticity so as to be adjusted to the head of the user and to sealingly engage the head without applying undesirable pressure to the head. Such caps are also watertight, and maintain their form over substantial periods of time. However, the prior caps have the disadvantages that under the action of heat they crack or harden and become embrittled; also, their material turns yellow. On the other hand, the method of manufacture of such caps requires great expenditures for equipment, for performing the process of manufacturing, for essentially expensive raw materials, and therefore is very expensive.
One proposed method includes manufacturing a bathing cap of one-piece by means of a pressure or injection operation. In this case the elastomeric material is placed into a mold, and vulcanization is carried out for forming the cap. Another proposed method includes manufacturing a bathing cap by forming separate pieces with apertures therebetween and subsequently punching out the pieces, connecting them with each other and vulcanizing the same. It has been also proposed to manufacture bathing caps by a latex dipping operation.
The caps manufactured by all the above operations possess the above-mentioned disadvantages.